The Games Continue
by xXx-Kiki-xXx
Summary: Uhm, This is My 'attempt' to write.


The Games Continue

It had been 2 months since the alleged death of jigsaw; although his victims rarely ever lived to tell of their experiences there had been a few. Amanda was one of the victims that had survived jigsaws horrid test. She became his accomplice, someone he _thought _would understand him, his methods, and reasoning for what he did. However he had no such luck, at least not with Amanda, but there had been one other.

The name abruptly raced through Amanda's mind in her last moments of life. She had never paid much attention to the name, at least not before. However now, it all connected the puzzle was complete, her heart throbbed in pain. This reaction was either based on the pain she felt from the betrayal or from the gushing wound in her neck. She knew her time was up, and what did she have to show? John was right to have done this to her, she was out of control; she didn't follow the rules, not even when they were conspicuously right in front of her the whole time.

It was very weird how in the last moments of her existence everything, for once made sense. She listened closely to the tape that played just inches away from her, but with the blood pouring out of her fresh infliction, and her head spinning in circles from lack of oxygen, it made the tape playing seem like it was a million miles away. Out of reach, just like john was to her now.

She had held this secrete inside for the last couple years, this sensation she felt only when he was around. She was in love, and in the end love had been the death of her. If only she hadn't been so blind, and oblivious to every clue john had given her. She knew there was always the… other person who would take her place. Someone with better control with their emotions, as john had so distinctively put it. The room was darkening, and his face was the only image that remained strong in her eyes. _I should've listened… I should've listened_. Even the voice inside her head was fading away, dark, cold; nothingness was building up on every side of her. "I'm Sorry…" was the only thing she managed to spit out, before everything around her, even john's face faded away. This was the end For Amanda but everyone knows 'The Games Continue'.

"She wasn't strong enough…. You and I both knew that from the beginning." Said a voice that could only be identified as Henry, he was the only other person to ever succeed in johns little life or death games. It would have been very painful to Amanda, if she had seen how quickly john had moved on, without any signs of sympathy or remorse. He just kept going not a worry in the world, john was unlike Amanda, he knew where to draw the line, and he never questioned his reasoning, and never committed murder.

Amanda on the other hand, hadn't the strength or patience to let someone die over time even if the price was that the victim had actually learned a lesson. Instead she would cheat: murder. John had become aware of this and put together a final test, not only for Amanda but for him as well. Of coarse john had to question all the possible outcomes, he could either come out of this situation alive and fully intact or… dead. To john death was not a problem as it would be for anyone else, he accepted it, embraced it. He had a tumor and it was doing nothing... but growing it was only a matter of time before he died from natural causes anyway "incurable" was the label the doctors had given him whenever they took a glance at the information jotted down on his medical files. When he had first been told this, he decided to try to take his own life away instead of waiting. A car crashed later that night, with john inside. It was a horrible crash, but the driver managed to stay alive. He knew then that he could not end his life, and people who wasted their lives shouldn't be blessed with life at all. Hence; the games began. His reasoning was simple, and genius. He was not going to kill people he was going to make them fight, fight against the clock, he wanted them to crave living over death, and correct their mistakes, and if they didn't succeed in his challenging tests then obviously living wasn't that high of a priority for them. "Jigsaw" became a dreaded name, within weeks of his first games. The media had confirmed his identity through tapes, which showed merely nothing more than a puppet, and a voice. He would give clues as how to escape the painful death that would lie ahead and from then on in it was up to the individual to save themselves, most failed. There were exceptions though; in fact there were two exceptions.


End file.
